Perestroika
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Tienes la oportunidad de borrar las heridas del pasado y del presente y sin dudarlo lo haces, pero no tienes idea de lo que sucederá en el futuro KaiYuriy BryanRay [Dedicado a GabZ]


oOoOo Perestroika oOoOo

**Categoría: **Yaoi

**Parejas:** KaiYuriy BryanRay

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

**Dedicatoria: **A GabZ

* * *

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su respiración era muy lenta y suave. Ese largo tubo que le cubría boca y nariz le brindaba poco oxígeno, pero el necesario para seguir viviendo. En todo su cuerpo había cables y más cables. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pero su mente estaba demasiado débil como para pensar claramente. La cápsula en la que estaba encerrado estaba llena de un raro líquido verde. Sus manos apretaban inconscientemente una barra de acero.

Había estado así durante una semana, o eso es lo que le habían dicho justo antes de iniciar todo eso. Pero... ya no podía recordar el porqué estaba ahí, con quién o en dónde. Lo había olvidado todo, incluso quién era, ya no sabía su nombre. Pero no quería pensar. Deseaba descansar. El dolor que sentía en el pecho y en la cabeza era demasiado, pero podía resistirlo.

Se sentía mal. Estaba mareado. Lo único que le cubría eran unos pantalones cortos muy pegados a sus bien formadas y blancas piernas de color negro. Su pecho pálido se encontraba al descubierto y su cabellera rojiza estaba completamente despeinada. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos al sentir que el dolor había aumentado considerablemente sin previo aviso. Quería abrir los ojos, gritar por el dolor que sentía... pero no podía

"Es hora de liberarlo"

Escuchó que alguien hablaba. Al fin lo liberarían. Sintió cómo ese líquido que le rodeaba dejaba de tocarlo. Estaba siendo vaciado de la cápsula y cuando ésta estuvo totalmente vacía se abrió. No abría los ojos, aún le era imposible. Se paró del pequeño asiento en el que estaba y colocó sus manos a los costados de la cápsula ayudándose para poder salir. Pero al dejar de apoyarse sintió desfallecer, sus piernas no le respondían. Personas que no conocía y ni siquiera podía ver le ayudaron

"¿Y bien?" preguntó un señor de avanzada edad

"¿Señor?" esa voz le aturdió la cabeza

"¿Funcionó?" volvió a preguntar

"Debemos hacer un par de estudios para comprobar que el proyecto fue logrado satisfactoriamente"

"¿Qué clase de estudios?"

"Los que sean necesarios, señor"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardará eso?"

Preguntó bastante impaciente. Mientras veía cómo científicos ayudaban al pelirrojo a recostarse en una camilla pues se había desmayado. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo del muchacho con un poco de preocupación. Lo contempló unos segundos. Era uno de los mejores chicos que tenía en ese lugar. No podía darse el lujo de perder a alguien tan fuerte como él. Mas le valía al encargado del proyecto que sobreviviera a todos esos tontos exámenes y medicamentos, sino... lo lamentaría demasiado.

"No mucho, esta misma tarde tengo los resultados" esa voz llamó su atención

"Te lo encargo mucho Boris" dijo seriamente "es uno de los mejores"

"Si es uno de los mejores, Voltaire..." habló con mucho respeto "¿por qué lo escogió a él?"

"Yo no lo escogí... él se ofreció"

"¿De verdad?" Boris sonrió con malicia

"Mandaré a alguien para que venga a recoger los resultados" se dio vuelta

"Como diga" se inclinó levemente y el mayor salió de aquél lúgubre lugar "así que tú te ofreciste"

Se acercó al pelirrojo y le acarició el rostro. Sonrió maquiavélicamente. Había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora solo esperaba a que nadie interviniera en sus planes. Al destruir a la familia que lo tenía controlado, obtendría su libertad. Derecho que usaría para adquirir poder y dinero. Dio la orden de que llevaran al joven a su habitación. Los científicos se alinearon y Boris se mantuvo frente a ellos para darles algunas indicaciones que debían seguir

"No quiero que ninguno de los mocosos que están en este lugar se le acerque, solo el personal autorizado" ordenó con voz bastante autoritaria en volumen muy alto "despertará mañana por la mañana, para es entonces ya debe estar en su nuevo hogar, el cual, me supongo, que ya encontraron"

"Afirmativo señor" comunicó uno de los tantos científicos

"Excelente" murmuró contento

"Necesitamos algunos datos más del chico, señor" razonó otro científico mientras revisaba una libreta que tenía en sus manos

"¿Cuáles son?"

"Los básicos, nombre, edad..."

"Haré que te los den inmediatamente" sonrió bastante satisfecho "pueden retirarse"

Un par de científicos se llevaron al pelirrojo a una sala especial donde le harían los estudios necesarios para saber si el tratamiento que el chico había recibido había dado resultados o si solo había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo.

"_Más vale que todo haya salido bien... sino, Voltaire acabará con mi vida_"

Resopló una vez más. No le molestaba el que su abuelo le llevara a ese lugar, lo que le reventaba era que solo le hacía perder su valioso tiempo. Se había entretenido leyendo un estúpido libro que su asesor privado le había asignado y obligado a leer. Pero ya se había cansado de su lectura. Su mente se encontraba bastante enredada. Estaba a punto de salir del auto y caminar hacia su 'hogar' cuando una silueta comenzaba a divisarse. Suponía que era su abuelo pues no podía ver bien a causa de la neblina. La puerta del coche se abrió y sus sospechas fueron resueltas...

"Creí que solo ibas a ver cómo estaban las cosas en este lugar" comentó bastante enfadado

"Vámonos" le ordenó al chofer y este encendió el auto

"¿Abuelo?"

"¿Por qué eres tan impaciente?"

"¿Por qué no me contestas?"

"Hn" el mayor suspiró en son de resignación "surgió algo importante"

"Por lo menos debiste decírmelo... llevo dos horas esperándote" su paciencia se había agotado

"No quiero seguir hablando, Kai" dijo, ya tenía algo más importante en qué pensar

Se cruzó de brazos, le molestaba demasiado el comportamiento de su abuelo. A veces se portaba frío con él, en otras ocasiones era diferente. No le daba cariño ni nada, pero sabía que necesitaba de él ¿para qué? No lo sabía ni le importaba saberlo. Ahora lo que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría en esos momentos alrededor de él. Tenía varios problemas que no les encontraba coherencia alguna...

"¿En dónde está Yuriy?"

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

"No me respondas con otra pregunta"

"Boris es quien asigna las misiones, no yo"

"Pero tú eres el que manda" dijo sarcástico "¿o no?"

"No sé en dónde está" respondió serio "¿por qué el interés?"

"Lo sabes bien"

"Es cierto, es tu amigo"

"Hmp" cerró sus ojos, ya no preguntaría más "_si supieras que es más que un simple amigo_"

"Ya no volverás a este lugar"

"¿Qué?" preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido

"Ya lo escuchaste, quiero que te enfoque en lo que es verdaderamente importante"

"Creí que esto era lo importante" inquirió con ironía

"Hasta ahora lo era"

"¿Por qué ese cambio?" no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando

"Simplemente quiero que te prepares para tu futuro"

"No me convences con eso" siseó

"No me interesa si lo hago o no" recogió el libro que minutos antes Kai estaba leyendo "no volverás a la abadía"

"Ahí crecí, además de que no tengo por qué obedecerte"

"Créeme que no tendrás motivos para regresar" le tendió el libro con la mano, Kai solamente miró fijamente a su abuelo, para después tomar el libro con mucho fastidio

"Ya lo veremos" tiró el libro de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos

"Claro" sonrió provocando aún más el enfado de su nieto. Era un simple proyecto el que estaba llevando a cabo. Solo esperaba que se culminara con éxito y que nadie lo echara a perder. Mantendría a Kai ocupado en otras cosas más "_puede echar a perder todo el trabajo que hemos hecho, debo mantenerlo lejos de la abadía_"

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Casi corría, a pesar de que no debía mostrarse impaciente, no podía calmarse al saber que su amigo había salido de ese tonto proyecto para el que se ofreció. Le parecía una verdadera estupidez, pero era tan terco, que no pudo hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aún estaba algo lejos de la habitación a la que se dirigía, pero debía darse prisa si quería verlo antes de que la vigilancia se lo impidiera.

"Ray" le llamaron, pero no se detuvo "¿a dónde vas?"

"Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo"

Y siguió su camino. Ya le faltaba poco. Se acercó con cautela y vio cómo los científicos salían de aquella habitación. Una vez que los pasillos estuvieron vacíos, caminó a paso rápido, abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente. Se quedó unos segundos recargado de ésta y después se volteó encontrándose con la figura del pelirrojo recostado boca arriba en la única cama que estaba ahí, cubierto solamente por una sábana blanca. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló mirándolo fijamente

"Yuriy" susurró pero no había reacción alguna "Yuriy..."

Aún podía recordar ese día en el que Yuriy había decidido participar en el nuevo proyecto que Voltaire Hiwatari y Boris tenían en mente. Pensaban utilizar a alguien débil para eso, pues era algo peligroso para su salud. Pero ese día había pasado algo que había alterado a Yuriy, tanto que se ofreció. Intentó de varias formas convencerlo de que se retractara, incluso el señor Hiwatari le había pedido que lo pensara mejor, pero él no hizo caso

"_¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a hacer esto?_"

"Debemos checar al chico, no hay que dejar de observarlo..."

Escuchó pasos acercándose. Debía salir o si no, le castigarían por estar en donde no debía. Le echó una última mirada a su amigo y salió por la ventana. Los dos científicos que habían salido antes, volvieron a la habitación, uno revisando unos papeles y el otro con algunas carpetas en sus manos. El primero abrió los ojos en sorpresa y el miedo se podía ver claramente. Su acompañante se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a temblar levemente...

"¿Qué sucede?" miró los papeles que sostenía "¿qué dicen los resultados?"

"El proyecto... no alcanzó el cien por ciento" dijo lentamente

"No puede ser" el científico igual se alarmó, le arrebató los papeles al otro analizándolos, tratando de encontrar algún error que les indicara que todo estaba bien, pero sus esperanzas fueron en vano "¿qué dirá Boris?"

"Se enfadará" respondió preocupado, pero de repente sonrió "espera... no todo está mal"

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó intrigado

"Analizándolo detenidamente" los papeles volvieron a estar en sus manos, revisaba cada uno con mucha cautela, para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sonrió con mayor intensidad "en un par de días o incluso semanas se completará todo"

"Es decir que es cuestión de tiempo"

"Así es"

"¿Entonces no diremos nada?"

"No, solo esperaremos..."

"Y si no es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?"

"Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien"

"Mas te vale, sino... Boris nos matará"

Seguía corriendo, sin alguien que le viera o detuviera. Al entrar a su habitación la aseguró. Estaba totalmente oscuro, esperó unos segundos a que su respiración se regulara. Quería ducharse, así que sacó ropa limpia y con la toalla en la mano se metió al baño. Con las prisas no se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí dentro. No se preocupó en asegurar la puerta pues creía estar solo. Se desvistió, abrió la llave y agua fría comenzó a salir.

"Esto es lo que me hacía falta"

Cerró sus ojos dorados dejando que su mente descansara y que su cuerpo disfrutara de las suaves caricias que el agua le brindaba en esos momentos. La persona que estaba en la misma habitación esperó solo unos minutos para levantarse de donde estaba y se dirigió al baño lo más silencioso que podía. Comenzó a desvestirse. Retiró sus pantalones, su chaqueta, la playera y sus tenis. Al quedar completamente desnudo retiró un poco la cortina y abrazó al chico bajo el agua quien se sobresalto

"¿Te asusté?" preguntó estrechándolo aún más provocando que su miembro rozara con los glúteos del otro

"¿Bryan?" no podía creer que fuera él, intentó liberarse, pero no podía, era mucho más fuerte y alto "¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que estabas en una misión"

"Pero ya regresé" susurró cerca del oído del chico mientras acariciaba el pecho y el vientre del más pequeño "¿acaso no me extrañaste?"

"Por supuesto que no" hacía todo por evitar las caricias del otro, pero no podía hacer la gran cosa "déjame en paz"

"Me fui por una semana y así es como me recibes, mi gatito es muy malo" esto último lo dijo en un tono sensual

"No soy 'tu gatito' y aléjate de mí!" como pudo se liberó y salió del baño, enredando su toalla en la cintura

"¿Acaso no te quieres divertir conmigo?" también salió del baño, pero sin nada que le cubriera. Miró lujuriosamente a su acompañante quien se mantenía a la defensiva

"No... lo único que quiero es que te vayas de aquí"

"Vamos, juguemos"

"_Ahora qué tipo de juego sádico aprendió este_"

"La basurita" dijo sensual

"¿Basurita?" nombre bastante ridículo

"Si... tú te tiras y yo te re-cojo" se tiró a reír

La furia de Ray comenzaba a bullir, pero mejor aprovechó la distracción de Bryan para buscar ropa por ahí, ya que la que había metido al baño se quedó ahí. Encontró un bóxer y se lo puso. Bryan aún no paraba de carcajearse. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, algo que le había dicho Yuriy una semana atrás y que le dejó perturbado '_Estoy sucio, lo siento dentro de mí y aún recuerdo su risa, se burló de mí..._' Sacudió su cabeza ¿se estaba volviendo loco o qué? Eso no iba al caso, no tenía coherencia el que recordara eso

En unos segundos abrió grandemente los ojos. Ahora comprendía perfectamente todo... por una vez agradeció todas las sustancias que le habían metido en el cuerpo años atrás

"Yuriy..."

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Bryan al no escuchar bien lo que había dicho por sus carcajadas, pero se tranquilizó para ponerle atención al neko aunque mantenía su sonrisa burlona

"Eres un maldito"

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero por qué el gesto tan halagador?"

"Lo sabes bien... ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Yuriy?"

"Nada" su respuesta fue simple y rápida

"No" Bryan arqueó una ceja " lo violaste... ¿no es verdad?" dijo todo de golpe

La sonrisa que Bryan mantenía en su rostro desapareció instantáneamente al escuchar las palabras del neko. El peli-lavanda abrió grandemente sus ojos al verse descubierto, jamás pensó que alguien lo sabría y menos tan rápido. Al pensarlo mejor cerró sus ojos y sonrió de nueva cuenta sin responder. Miraba a Bryan con cierto desprecio, así que sus palabras eran ciertas. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. No. De Bryan podía esperar todo ¿Él habría tenido que ver con la decisión de Yuriy? Probablemente si

"¿Es verdad o no que violaste a Yuriy?" volvió a preguntar, estaba seguro, pero quería que el mismo Bryan se lo dijera

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones" se levantó y comenzó a vestirse

"Eres un cobarde" susurró con odio y desprecio

"Sé que lo disfrutó tanto como yo" sonrió burlescamente mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta "incluso tú sabes qué tan bueno soy" se relamió los labios regalándole al neko una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa

"No sabes lo que dices"

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Vete" le ordenó furioso

"¿En dónde está?" ignoró la orden antes dada

"Hmp" la furia dentro de sí iba en aumento, sabía a qué se refería, pero ahora que sabía lo que le había hecho a Yuriy, no le diría nada, no sabía acerca del proyecto al que se sometió, no tenía por qué enterarse "no sé"

"Si, si lo sabes, no te lo voy a repetir" siseó pero el otro ni se inmutó "¿en dónde está Yuriy?"

"No me asustas Bryan, y no te lo voy a decir porque no lo sé"

"Lo buscaré por mi cuenta" abrió la puerta

"Déjame decirte algo" se detuvo y miró de reojo a Ray, esperando "deja en paz a Yuriy, ya no lo busques. Ya bastante daño le hiciste. De verdad que no tienes corazón"

"Si lo tengo o no es mi problema y la próxima vez que me des un consejo, avísame... pues ahora no tengo cambio para pagártelo"

Azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Se sintió aliviado al ver que se había ido. Lo odiaba. Le había hecho daño, pero al pelirrojo... a él le había echado a perder la vida. Yuriy no le contó nada de lo que Bryan le había hecho, Así hubiera comprendido mejor su actitud por borrar toda sombra del pasado y del presente. Comenzaría una nueva vida, apenas y despertara.

"_Será lo mejor_"

Todos los chicos, 'alumnos' de ése tétrico lugar, estaban formados en contingentes de diez. Al frente habían cuatro chicos, dos de ellos eran Bryan y Ray. Les habían ordenado presentarse en el patio para recibir nuevas órdenes. Ya llevaban media hora ahí y Boris brillaba por su ausencia. Pero ninguno se movía de su lugar, uno que otro platicaba con el de al lado, pero los cuatro que estaban hasta al frente permanecían estáticos, cual muñecas de maniquí. La persona esperada llegó y hubo silencio

"Buenas noches jóvenes" inició irónicamente "¿saben por qué los mandé llamar?"

"Si lo supiera crees que seguiría aquí?" dijo Bryan sarcástico

"Buen punto" susurró Ray quien se divertía viendo a Boris enfadarse

"Tal vez" volvió a hablar el mayor "como saben, a partir del lunes inicia el periodo de descanso"

"Todo un mes sin tener que ver tu espantosa cara" se burló el peli-lavanda

"Al regresar, algunas cosas cambiarán" pasó por alto el comentario del ruso

"¿Cómo cuáles?" esta vez quien interrumpió fue Ray

"Cuando vuelvan a pisar este edificio, sólo personal autorizado podrá rondar por el sector A"

"_¿El sector A?_" todos se extrañaron, en especial Bryan "_ahí están nuestras habitaciones... y la de Yuriy_"

"También los horarios de salida serán más reducidos" continuó "nadie saldrá a menos que sea para alguna misión o algo verdaderamente importante, urgencia familiar, por ejemplo"

"_¿Tendrá que ver con el proyecto?_" se alzaron murmullos, mismos que Boris calló

"Se aplicarán nuevos horarios, mismos que se deberán cumplir... a quienes se les sorprenda rompiendo alguna regla, será severamente castigado"

Todos comentaban en voz baja lo que acababa de decir Boris. No les parecía en nada las nuevas reglas. Apenas y tenían tiempo para sí mismos en sus ratos libres, ahora ya no quedaba nada. Los únicos privilegiados eran los que estaban en el sector que acababan de cerrar. Sin embargo, muchos se percataron de la ausencia de cierta persona, una bastante importante para el director, es decir, Boris.

"¿En dónde está el joven Ivanov?" preguntó una voz desconocida

"Es verdad" esa era la oportunidad perfecta para saber en dónde estaba, y Bryan no la desperdiciaría "cada vez que nos reúnes está a un lado de ti ¿acaso ya se cansó de servirte como codera?"

"Bryan" sonrió sarcásticamente "Yuriy estará ausente por unos meses"

"¡Meses?" el peli-lavanda no podía creerle a Boris "es demasiado tiempo para una misión"

"Este es un caso especial, Kuznetzov" le restó importancia a su actitud "eso es todo, espero que haya quedado claro"

"Si señor" dijeron a coro, a excepción de Bryan quien estaba muy molesto

"Pueden retirarse... los asesores de los sectores C y D permanezcan en su lugar"

Todos se fueron. Ray no se movió. Bryan le mandó un beso de despedida acompañado por un guiño y el neko le correspondió con un gruñido. Estaba harto de que Boris le quitara su tiempo. Tenía que entrenar, él y ayudar a sus chicos asignados. Pero pensándolo bien, tal vez le diría algo sobre su proyecto. Una vez que el patio quedara vacío, Boris se plantó frente a los chicos mirándolos fijamente como si los estuviera examinando

"Sé que eres amigo de Yuriy, Kon"

"No entiendo a dónde quieres ir con eso"

"No quiero que interfieras en esto"

"¿Me crees capaz?" sarcasmo acompañó su respuesta

"Sabes de qué se trata el proyecto, no finjas lo contrario" siseó "estarás a cargo de los chicos que estaban bajo la vigilancia de Yuriy, así estarás ocupado en algo de importancia y no perderás tiempo valioso"

"No entiendo lo que te propones"

"Ya lo comprenderás" miró a la chica que estaba al lado de Ray "ve a mi oficina"

"Si, señor" la chica se retiró

"¿Ella también tiene que ver en el proyecto?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" se volteó con intenciones de irse, pero antes añadió "no quiero que comentes lo que sabes con alguien más, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz si me entero de que me has desobedecido"

"¿Él va a estar bien?"

"Ten por seguro que así será"

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de su lectura. No podía concentrarse en tonterías cuando habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Su maestro le miraba fijamente creyendo que estaba leyendo el estúpido libro que le había asignado hacía meses, pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa que había sucedido hacía una semana y media. Problemas. Había discutido con la persona a la que más quería, todo por una estupidez, todo por sus malditos celos, todo por...

"¡Hiwatari!" la asquerosa voz de su profesor le sacó de sus cavilaciones

"¿Qué?" preguntó fastidiado

"Llevas una hora con ese libro en manos"

"¿En qué le afecta a usted eso?" a pesar de que las palabras era dirigidas al mayor con respeto, el tono de voz era todo lo contrario, estaba harto de ese tipo que solo le jodía la maldita vida más de lo que ya estaba

"Dime de qué trata lo que acabas de leer"

"Mire, no tengo tiempo para estupideces" se levantó "adiós"

"Su abuelo le reprenderá"

"No me importa lo que haga, si le dice a mi abuelo ya será su puto problema, deje de joder"

Salió de esa habitación y de su mansión. Caminó sin rumbo fijo. Cuánto deseaba arreglar su vida. Pero si quería hacerlo debía pedir perdón a la persona a quién lastimó sin razón alguna. Debía ir a la abadía. Apresuró el paso. Ya estaba anocheciendo, no es que eso le preocupara, sino que la hora en la abadía debía respetarse. Al fin llegó. Los guardias lo reconocieron y le dieron el paso para entrar. Fue a la habitación de la persona a la que buscaba, pero estaba vacía. Cerró la puerta

"¿Buscas a alguien?" le preguntaron

"No te importa" soltó ácidamente

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bien, oficial Bryan, no creí que estar en este lugar fuera un delito"

"¿Estás buscándolo?" preguntó mordazmente

"¿Qué?" le gustaba hacerle enfadar

"Responde mariquita... ¿estás buscando a Yuriy?"

"Estúpido" siseó, pero no perdería tiempo "si es así... ¿qué jodidos te importa?"

"Siempre me agradó tu sutileza"

"Eres un imbécil Bryan"

"No lo vas a encontrar aquí"

"Dime en dónde está"

"Mi novio está en una misión" dijo simple

"¿Tu novio?" su furia comenzaba a fluirle con la simple palabra novio. Bryan trataba y hablaba de Yuriy como si fuera de su propiedad, pero estaba muy equivocado. Yuriy era solo de él y de nadie más

"¿Acaso tengo que repetírtelo?"

"Yuriy no es tu novio, entiéndelo bien" ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban "además a mí no me hablas así"

"Ya pégame mami" dijo irónico cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos

"¿Cuándo regresa?" al fin preguntó, ya había perdido tiempo y no quería seguir haciéndolo

"Eso es algo que no te interesa, además de que no estoy autorizado para darte ese tipo de información"

"No estás autorizado" susurró burlándose de él con la mirada "no lo sabes"

"Piensa lo que quieras"

Kai se hartó. Tomó a Bryan por el cuello de su chamarra y lo azotó fuertemente contra uno de los pilares que había ahí cerca de concreto. Sus ojos centellaban de furia, nadie le hablaba de esa forma. Cuando quería información debían dársela cuando él quisiera. Apretó el cuello de Bryan, estaba a punto de golpearlo, su furia estaba fuera de control. No sabía en dónde estaba Yuriy, si estaba bien o mal. Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaban a punto de golpearse mutuamente

"¡Joven Kai!" pero la voz de Boris les detuvo

"Tu mami te ha salvado" susurró con desprecio y lo soltó

"Pues no te tengo miedo Hiwatari" dijo de igual forma

"¿Tu abuelo te mandó por los papeles?"

"¿Papeles?" preguntó extrañado

"Quedó de mandar a alguien para recogerlos"

"Hmp... no soy recadero de nadie"

"Pero no creo que te haga daño alguno llevárselos"

"Déjate de estupideces, yo me largo"

Kai comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. En esos momentos, estaba más frustrado que antes. Nada le salía bien. Ahora debía esperar a que Yuriy regresara de la estúpida misión que Boris le asignó. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con él. Nada ni nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera su propio abuelo. Llegó a su mansión, soportó las palabras de su abuelo y se encerró en su habitación. Era tarde y al día siguiente debía ir a la oficina de su abuelo a arreglar cosas pendientes.

"Yuriy..." fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido

El sol le daba en la cara, lo podía sentir. Su cabeza le dolía. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos revelando un hermoso par de orbes azul ártico. Gruñó y una de sus manos se aferró a su cabeza. Aún así se levantó y miró mejor el lugar. Estaba en una habitación que no había visto jamás, era muy lujosa y sus paredes azules y blancas estaban adornadas con cuadros y libreros llenos de cosas. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver un hermoso jardín. Tocaron la puerta y se giró

"Muy buenos días" dijo la muchacha que acababa de entrar con una bandeja en las manos. Ella era rubia con unos ojos violetas, piel blanca y de complexión delgada "le he traído su desayuno, joven"

"Eh... si..." se volvió a sentar en la cama "¿quién eres?" no pudo evitar preguntar

En ese momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a una señora de no mucha edad. Pelirroja y de ojos verdes. Rasgos muy finos y bonitos. Se veía amable. Antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta, una señorita entró y se posó a su lado. Doctora, pues vestía bata blanca y en su mano había un maletín. Por alguna razón, se le hacía conocida. Miraban atentamente al joven que estaba sentado en la cama. La doctora se acercó a él, dejó su maletín a un lado y le tomaba la temperatura

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó y se estremeció, su voz le era tan familiar

"Bien..." dejó que le revisaran "pero me duele un poco la cabeza"

"Eso es normal, pero te daré una pastilla para que disminuya"

De su maletín extrajo un frasco de color crema, lo abrió y pudo ver muchas pastillas azules dentro. Le dio una y se la tomó con el jugo que la muchacha le había traído minutos antes. Sintió claramente cómo el dolor iba disminuyendo, pero aún estaba presente. La doctora le siguió revisando, temperatura y demás. Al terminar, cerró su maletín conservando en su mano el pequeño frasco de pastillas. Se inclinó y con una sonrisa le regaló una pequeña paleta, él la recibió no muy seguro.

"Gra-gracias..." era tan extraño "_esto se me hace bastante familiar_"

"No hay de qué" se irguió completamente y se dirigió a la mujer pelirroja "parece que todo está normal"

"Eso me alegra mucho" sonrió

"Yo me retiro, eso era todo lo que debía hacer"

"Irina" se dirigió a la muchacha "acompáñala por favor"

"Sí señora"

Las dos personas salieron, dejándolos solamente a ellos. El chico se sintió un poco incómodo. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, esa señora era una extraña total para él. Jamás la había visto, pero le daba seguridad y confianza.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, hijo?"

"¿Hijo?" preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido

"No lo recuerdas" la señora se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas en un gesto lleno de ternura

"No"

"Tuviste un accidente, te golpeaste la cabeza, es por eso que no recuerdas nada"

"¿Eso pasó?" la señora asintió "¿cuál es mi nombre?"

"Tú, hijo mío, eres Tala"

"_¿Tala?... me agrada_" sonrió ante el pensamiento "¿usted?"

"Yo soy Dasha, tu madre"

"Mamá" el solo pronunciar la palabra... "¿mi papá?"

"Él se llama Aleksei"

"¿En dónde está?" preguntar no le hacía daño

"Fue a trabajar, pero regresará en la tarde para comer con nosotros"

"Discúlpeme, pero no puedo creer todo esto"

"La doctora dijo que sería difícil al principio" se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente "¿por qué no te vistes y bajas?" se levantó de la cama "Irina te trajo tu desayuno, come y luego sales... te hace falta, además de que tienes visita"

"Eh... claro" le regaló una sonrisa sin prestar atención a eso de que tenía visita, todo era muy confuso

Su madre salió de la habitación. Tala aprovechó eso y se levantó. Miró a su alrededor, la habitación era muy grande. Su mirada se topó con una puerta grande, supuso que era el armario y lo abrió. Se asombró por la cantidad de ropa que había ahí. No sabía cómo debía vestirse, así que buscó hasta encontrar algo que le agradara. Escogió unos pantalones azules de su talla y una playera blanca un poco holgada. Se puso unos tenis y se vio en el espejo. Era pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Después de todo no era un muchacho feo.

"¿Cuántos años tendré... catorce... quince?"

"Dieciséis" una voz a sus espaldas le respondió

"¿Quién es?"

Volteó rápidamente topándose con una chica que tampoco conocía, pero tenía cierto aire de familiaridad. Era bonita, sus ojos eran azules pero a diferencia de él, los de ella eran oscuros. Su tez era blanca, su cabello era de un color entre café y rojo. Mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, se veía alegre y a su vez había algo de seriedad en su semblante

"No me recuerdas" le dijo "¿verdad?"

"Discúlpame, pero no..."

"Si, tu madre me puso al tanto de lo que te pasó, de verdad lo siento" se acercó mientras él retrocedía en un acto inconsciente, ese lamento le sonó un poco falso "soy Gabriela y somos amigos desde la infancia"

"Ah... ya veo"

"Creo que estabas a punto de desayunar" miró la charola

"A decir verdad no tengo hambre"

"Bueno, entonces... ¿qué te parece si vamos a pasear?"

"¿Pasear?"

"Si, así puedo ayudarte a recordar cosas de tu vida, con eso de que te has quedado sin memoria" al final, su tono fue sarcástico

"Está bien"

"Pero... ¿saldrás así?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Pues a ti te gusta mucho la ropa ajustada y de color oscuro"

"¿De verdad?"

"Siempre te ha gustado mostrar tu cuerpo"

"Em... yo..."

"Pero si te sientes mejor así, no hay inconveniente"

"Bueno, vamonos ya"

La chica tomó a Tala de la mano y salieron de la habitación. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que la casa era enorme y lujosa. Pasaron por la sala, que era hermosa y Tala se detuvo al ver una fotografía de él más pequeño junto a Dasha, su madre. También estaba un señor, el cual supuso que era su padre. Gabriela le jaló para continuar su camino y al fin salieron. Contemplaron el enorme y hermoso jardín. Encontraron a Dasha sentada en una especie de silla larga y les miró

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó la mayor

"A caminar" respondió Tala

"Si, ayudaré a Tala a recordar su vida" en su rostro hubo tristeza "¿hago mal?"

"Al contrario" le sonrió y ella también "me parece una buena idea"

"Bueno, ya nos vamos"

"No tarden demasiado" sugirió y en su voz se detectaba la preocupación "¿está bien?"

"Deacuerdo" dijo Tala y ambos se fueron

"_Parece que todo está marchando deacuerdo al plan... pero... aún no entiendo por qué fue él_"

Caminaban lentamente. Tala no reconocía nada de lo que veía, pero la mayoría de las cosas, edificios y el paisaje le llamaban mucho la atención. Le pareció un lugar bastante bonito para vivir. El lugar estaba rodeado de casas grandes. Gabriela le condujo hasta un pequeño centro comercial. Entraron. Ella caminaba y él la seguía. No sabía muy bien a qué habían ido, pero no le importaba demasiado. Vio que se paraban frente a una cafetería.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Aquí venimos todos los días después de clases"

"Ah"

"Siéntate" le dijo una vez que ella ya había tomado asiento. Gabriela le miró fijamente, lo analizaba y eso le incomodó un poco

"Gabriela"

"Gaby" le interrumpió y Tala le miró confuso "llámame Gaby"

"Deacuerdo, Gaby... quiero que me digas"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga"

"Todo sobre mi vida"

"Comencemos con tu familia" Tala puso más atención a eso "tus padres son dos empresarios muy reconocidos e importantes. Tienes un hermano mayor, su nombre es Aleksei"

"Su nombre es igual al de... papá" dudó un poco al decir esto último

"Correcto"

"¿En dónde está él?"

"Está estudiando en otro país, rogó tanto por que se fuera"

"¿Cómo es él?"

"Un poco parecido a ti en carácter, defiende lo que es suyo y no le gusta que se metan con él"

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Diecinueve"

"Tres años mayor"

"Continuemos... eres estadounidense, pero tus padres decidieron vivir aquí en Alemania porque su trabajo así lo pedía" Tala asintió "nosotros nos conocimos cuando teníamos cinco años pues tus padres son socios de los míos. Crecimos juntos. Si no ibas tú a jugar a mi casa, yo iba a la tuya" terminó con una sonrisa

"Así que soy estadounidense" recordó "¿y sé hablar mi idioma natal?"

"Lo manejas muy bien, te han inculcado tradiciones de tu país"

"Ah... continúa, por favor"

"Ahora vamos a la preparatoria, último semestre. En la escuela eres muy popular, eres inteligente aunque te aburre una que otra clase. Todas las chicas, y uno que otro chico anda detrás de ti"

"¿Chicos?" preguntó alarmado

"A ti no te interesaba en lo más mínimo" sonrió divertida ante la expresión de Tala

"¿Y yo qué hago cuando se me acercan?" preguntó nervioso

"Pues solo sonríes y les dices algo como hoy no o algo que se te ocurra en ese momento, eres serio y dedicado. No tienes novia, y no te interesa tenerla"

"No siento deseos de tenerla" apenas estaba comenzando su vida y no quería problemas

"Eso es lo que me has dicho" dijo simple

"¿Tengo enemigos?" decidió olvidar ese tema... por ahora

"Déjame pensar" en un ademán gracioso fingió molestia al tratar de recordar y no poder, eso hizo que Tala riera divertido "¿quién podría odiarte con esa cara y ese cuerpo?"

"Eh..." Tala se sonrojó y bajó la mirada "¿qué día es hoy?"

"Hoy es martes"

"¿Por qué no estamos en clases?"

"Por que son vacaciones"

"¿Cuándo regresamos a la escuela?"

"Dentro de un mes" respiró hondamente

"Dime... ¿qué es lo que me gusta hacer?"

"Te gustan todos los deportes, incluso los extremos"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. En el colegio eres el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el de fútbol"

"¿Puedo dirigir los dos equipos yo solo?"

"Nunca dudes de tus capacidades. Eres el mejor"

"Yo..." se sonrojó de nuevo, no podía creer todo lo que le decía "ahora háblame de ti"

"¿De mí?" se sorprendió por la petición

"Eso fue lo que dije"

"¿Y como qué quieres saber?"

"Se supone que somos muy amigos... dime lo que consideres necesario"

"Mi nombre es Gabriela, y solamente tu me dices Gaby, voy contigo a la preparatoria. Vivo a unas cuadras de tu hogar. Me llevo bien con tus padres. Cuando tienes problemas, me consultas y hago lo que puedo para ayudarte. Por lo que me has dicho soy tu única y mejor amiga además de que me confiesas todo lo que te sucede, sea bueno o malo. Mi carácter varía mucho dependiendo del día y de las personas, odio los dulces y creo que el amor apesta... ¿algo más?"

"Creo que es todo... por ahora"

"Tu madre me dijo que sería difícil al principio"

"A pesar de que tú, mi amiga de toda la vida, me lo has dicho, no estoy del todo convencido y no recuerdo absolutamente nada, eso me hace dudar mucho más"

"Sé que podrás con esto, eres muy fuerte"

"Pues eso espero, es muy frustrante para mí"

"Vamos..."

"¿A dónde?" preguntó un tanto curioso y confundido mientras veía que Krystal se había levantado y le estiraba la mano para que la siguiera

"Te mostraré la ciudad" sonrió

"Está bien" tomó la mano de la chica y ambos salieron del lugar

"_Espero lograr mi cometido... sino..._"

* * *

Hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo

Bueno, ya dije que está dedicado a GabZ y lo hago con mucha humildad pues no fui capaz de escribir algo mejor para ella, pues creo que merece mucho más... lo siento ú.ù

Muchas gracias por su tiempo


End file.
